Un veekend à Londres
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, j'avoue... Rip et Hans vont en 'mission' à Londres...


Fous allez donc pazer un veek-end à Londres, déclara le Major.

Rip van Winkle et Hans se regardèrent puis fixèrent le Major, tous les deux surpris par la nature de cet ordre, bien que cela se voie moins chez Hans, bien évidemment. Le Major se justifia :

Nous afons bezoin de perzonnes qui puissent z'intégrer à Londres et foir les alentours, les gens...Fous pourriez pazer pour un jeune couple de touristes allemands, fit le Major, fier de son invention.

Hans claqua les bottes pour dire qu'il acceptait cette mission. Rip haussa les épaules, puis, se rendit à l'évidence :

Même zi je ne fois pas pourquoi on me donne cette mizion, je la mènerai à bien ! fit-elle en faisant son salut militaire.

Bien, bien, bien, Rip, fous poufez dizpozer, je fais m'entretenir un petit peu z'avec le Capitaine... Tenez-fous prête pour demain matin...

Bien sûr, Fürher ! déclara-t-elle, avec moins d'entrain.

Cette mission était la sienne ET celle d'Hans, pourquoi était-elle donc écartée ainsi ? Elle plongea les mains dans ses poches dès qu'elle fut hors de la salle du «Trône» et ronchonna dans sa barbe avant de rejoindre ses quartiers pour préparer ses affaires.

Pendant ce temps, Rip n'était pas si écartée que cela de la «conversation» entre le Major et Hans :

Hanz, fenez foir...Foyez, comme fous savez, Rip fa bientôt affronter Alucard et Hellzing.

Hans acquiesça.

Ze zera za dernière mizion. Elle est forte, mais Alucard l'est bien plus qu'elle... Je l'ai envoyée à Londres en veek-end pour qu'elle puize profiter de la vie une dernière fois avant le Vahlala.

Hans acquiesça.

Fous êtes donc chargé d'être un compagnon agréable et plaizant pour elle, compris ?

Hans fronça un peu les sourcils.

Amuzez-fous, faîtes du shopping (il lança une carte bleue sur son bureau), allez danzez, fizitez les musées, faîtes l'amour si fous foulez (il lança une boîte de préservatifs à côté de la carte bleue, Hans rougit alors un peu), fous lui plaizez Hans, faîtes en zorte que les derniers moments de sa fie soient heureux...

Hans prit les objets devant lui, évitant le regard démoniaque que lui lança son supérieur quand il fourra la boîte de préservatifs dans sa poche comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose immonde. Puis, il claqua à nouveau les botes et s'en alla.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, il l'attendait sur le parking avec un simple sac de sport sans forme.

Rip avait laissé son uniforme : si elle devait jouer les touristes allemandes, elle devait porter la tenue appropriée. Et la tenue appropriée consistait en une robe violette à grosses bretelles qui couvrait ses genoux et en chaussures plates, noires. Quand elle apparut, son sac, similaire au sien sur l'épaule, Hans ne put s'empêcher de re-penser aux paroles du Major : «les derniers instants de sa vie... faîtes l'amour...». Il se détourna pour cacher le rouge qui s'emparait de ses joues.

Déjà prêt ?! Je ne fous ai pas fait attendre, au moins ? fit-elle.

Il secoua la tête et lui ouvrit la portière. Avec son habituel grand sourire, elle se glissa dans la voiture tandis qu'il la contournait pour s'asseoir au volant. Avant de monter dedans, il vit le Major, droit et fier devant le zeplin, regardant ses Commandants partir en touristes, sans savoir que la mort les attendait au retour. Il monta dans la voiture sans un mot.

Rip essaya tout au long du trajet de lui indiquer des directions, mais comme tenait le plan à l'envers, elle se trompait tout le temps et Hans dut renoncer à suivre ses instructions s'il voulait arriver à Londres avant la nuit. Cela la peina un peu, mais elle se mit alors à élaborer des plans sur leur «mission» pour en découvrir plus sur Londres : elle décida qu'ils devaient d'abord flâner dans les rues en faisant semblant de faire du shopping, puis, ils iraient dans quelques boîtes malsaines pour épier les opinions des gens et finir dans une soirée tout à fait respectable, le lendemain, elle avait prévu d'aller dans le plus beau musée de Londres, puis de faire un tour sur le pont car, selon elle, le pont était une des Sept Merveilles du Monde et finir par ramener un souvenir au Major et à Schödringer, et à Zorin, et à...

Hans, quant à lui, avait du mal à se concentrer sur la route. Pour deux raisons : la première était qu'il se sentait coupable de devoir amuser la jeune fille tout en sachant qu'elle allait mourir (et qu'il allait la laisser mourir) et la deuxième était parce qu'en babillant, Rip faisait en sorte de lui montrer le plus possible de ses jambes et que cela faisait bien longtemps (à vrai dire depuis un incident qu'il n'osera jamais conter) qu'il avait un «faible» pour la demoiselle. Un faible ? C'est ce qu'il voulait croire, en vrai, s'il pouvait montrer ses émotions, il se serait mit à genoux devant elle pour lui embrasser les pieds depuis bien longtemps.

Malgré tout cela, ils arrivèrent sans encombres au centre de Londres. Ils eurent du mal à se garer et tournèrent pendant au moins une demi-heure avant de trouver une place quelque part. Ah, ces grandes villes... A peine la voiture se trouva arrêtée que Rip, pas encore épuisée de tout son babillage se détacha et sortit comme une flèche pour se coller littéralement à la vitrine d'une boutique de robes de soirées. Hans qui, plus prudent, était en train de fermer la voiture, profita du fait qu'elle lui fasse dos pour l'observer presque... tendrement. On aurait dit une enfant devant des robes de princesses. Princesses qu'elle ne serait jamais d'ailleurs. Dommage car, en vérité, elle aurait pu. Elle aurait pu s'ennuyer du haut d'un donjon (qu'il garderait bien sûr en tant que dragon féroce) en attendant un prince qui ne viendrait pas (car il les aurait tous dévorés...)...

Hans, se souvenant des paroles du Major la rejoint et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et le regarda en rougissant un peu :

Euhm, ne perdons pas de temps, allons voir la ville...fit-elle.

Il secoua la tête négativement et pointa la porte d'entrée. Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins d'un espoir fou et finalement, secoua la tête :

Tu es fou ? On a une mizion à faire, Hans ! Allons-y !

Mais le Capitaine était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser partir comme ça. Il la prit par l'épaule et la tira sans un mot dans la boutique où un vendeur les reçu immédiatement. Il regarda étrangement le couple qui venait d'entrer : une jeune fille avec de très longs cheveux noirs, habillée dans un costume pour le moins masculin avec des lunettes et un grand homme entièrement couvert d'un long manteau.

Puis-je vous aider ?

Hans et Rip se regardèrent, puis, elle prit la parole :

Oui, parfaitement, je cherche une robe pour aller danser ce soir et j'afoue que vous affez beaucoup de choix...

Effectivement, mais laissez-moi vous aider : quelle genre de danse pratiquez-vous ?

Eh bien, surtout la valse et le tango...

Première émotion sur le visage de Hans, heureusement bien dissimulée par son manteau : la surprise. Il ne savait pas que Rip savait danser ! Bien sûr, il l'avait trouvée (à sa grande honte) pleine de grâce quand elle tirait sur ses ennemis ou quand elle les achevait, mais le fait qu'elle sache danser... ne lui avait jamais passé par la tête.

Le vendeur alla chercher quelques robes qui, selon lui, lui iraient. Hans regarda Rip qui le regarda à son tour. Elle eut un petit sourire timide :

J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une vraie robe pour pouvoir danser... Le Major m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée de danser... comme ça, j'arrête de penser qu'à tuer et danser, c'est une sorte de guerre, donc il trouve ça bien...

Il hocha la tête.

Et en plus, ce soir, on pourra aller danser comme ça, on pourra espionner les autre pour voir s'ils se doutent de quelque chose vis-à-vis de l'invasion de Milénium.

Alors, se produit un phénomène pour le moins rare :

Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, je ne sais pas danser...dit Hans.

Rip resta clouée sur place. Hans ne parlait jamais. Il répondait par monosyllabes quand il était vraiment obligé d'ouvrir la bouche mais sinon... c'était comme s'il était muet. Et voilà qu'il faisait une phrase complète, rien que pour elle. Elle eut un grand sourire et allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi, quand le vendeur vint à eux avec une tonne de robes dans les bras :

Voilà mademoiselle, quelques robes qui devraient vous aller... Voulez-vous les essayer ?

Rip lança un regard interrogateur vers Hans pour voir s'il pourrait tenir le temps qu'elle essaye tout un tas de robes. Il hocha la tête. Son visage ne montrait plus rien. Elle eut une petite moue et le prévint :

D'accord, je les essaye, mais tu me dis quand ça t'ennuie...

Puis, elle se tourna vers le vendeur et hocha la tête. Il l'accompagna dans une cabine d'essayage et la fit entrer. Avant de refermer la porte, Rip fit un grand sourire à Hans. Celui-ci rougit un peu et esquisça un petit sourire pour l'encourager et s'assit sur un banc devant la cabine pour l'attendre.

Le vendeur, sans doute compatissant se tint à ses côtés et essaya de commencer la conversation :

Rares sont les personnes qui savent danser le tango de nos jours.

Hm.

Et vous, savez-vous danser ?

Non.

Oh, je vois, vous accompagniez votre petite amie ?

Un silence. Sa petite amie ? Rip ? Il était vrai qu'il l'accompagnait dans un magasin de robes, qu'il avait mit la main sur son épaule et qu'elle lui avait sourit.... Oui, en quelques sortes, on aurait pu dire que Rip était sa petite amie... Hans hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas comment le Commandant réagirait quand elle apprendrait qu'il se faisait passer pour son petit ami, mais ça l'amusait en quelques sortes.

Vous êtes un peu timide, non ?

Hm.

Elle compte vous apprendre peut-être à danser ce soir...

Hm.

Rip sortit alors avec la première robe : c'était une robe rouge à bustier très «glamour»... Hans trouvait cette robe affreusement laide et absolument peu classe. Il eut une très légère moue.

Cette robe est jolie, mais je crois bien que je n'ai pas assez de... euhm, de poitrine, avoua Rip, légèrement gênée.

Elle rencontra le regard d'Hans, comme pour guetter son avis. Il secoua négativement la tête et elle rentra pour essayer une autre robe.

Rip, quant à elle, était assez... comment dire, stressée ? Elle était là, dans un magasin de robes alors qu'ils avaient une mission avec Hans qui l'attendait. Il avait voulu qu'elle entre et qu'elle essaye les robes. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un père ou bien d'un fiancé...Elle se surpris à rougir un peu, imaginant Hans comme son fiancé. Mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée indigne d'elle et du Capitaine. Ils étaient des guerriers faits pour déchiqueter, faire couler le sang et mutiler, quelle était la place des fiançailles et même de l'Amour là-dedans ?

Elle chercha dans les robes celle qui pourrait bien lui aller... et lui faire plaisir. Elle voulait lui plaire, qu'il la trouve belle, même s'il ne le lui dirait pas... Rip tomba sur LA robe tandis qu'un sourire passait sur ses lèvres.

Hans releva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le vendeur était parti ranger le magasin et aider un groupe de femmes gloussantes et énormes. Rip apparut à lui comme une espèce d'ange ou bien de tentatrice et n'avait rien trouver de mieux à faire que d'hausser les épaules et de demander :

Tu crois qu'elle me va ?

_Non, en vrai, tu devrais la retirer tout de suite... si tu ne veux pas que je te viole sur place_, pensa Hans. Or, il se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un très mince sourire qu'elle aperçut à peine dans l'ombre de son manteau.

La robe en question, puisqu'il faut bien y venir était en elle-même très simple : une robe longue d'un violet assez clair qui passait derrière sa nuque et lui faisait un long dos nu qui découvrait même ses reins et s'arrêtait à temps pour les pulsions d'Hans. Elle se tourna et se regarda dans le miroir :

En revanche, le soutien-gorge est peut-être pas nécessaire, je trouve même qu'il se voit trop...

Effectivement, le décolleté permettait de voir les bords.

_Si, il est carrément nécessaire à la tenue, sinon je risque de...._

Hans ? Qu'est-ce tu en penses alors ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête avant de lever son pouce en signe de confirmation. Rip en rougit presque de plaisir et retourna dans la cabine d'essayage pour se changer. Pendant qu'elle ne le voyait pas, le Capitaine se leva et alla à la caisse où le vendeur l'attendait :

Elle va prendre la robe violette en dos-nu, fit-il.

Le vendeur parut presque surpris de le voir enfin parler. Il prit la carte bleue que lui tendait Hans et quand Rip sortit de la cabine, ils mirent la robe dans un joli carton. Puis, ils s'en allèrent comme un jeune couple le jour de la St Valentin.

Ils mirent le paquet dans la voiture et continuèrent à marcher au grès des rues. Ils marchaient en silence, mais pas dans un silence gênant, dans un silence réconfortant qui semblait les réunir plus que s'ils bavardaient gaiement. En marchant côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlaient quelques fois, mais aucun des deux ne reculait ou ne faisait de remarques. Ils étaient tout simplement ensemble à marcher et à observer Londres.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un bac dans un grand parc en regardant les gens passer. Il y avait pas mal de couples. Hans et Rip ne se regardaient pas, ils se contentaient d'être l'un à côté de l'autre, presque collés l'un à l'autre en silence. Le soleil qui se couchait teintait le ciel d'orange, de gris et de rouge.

C'est beau, fit soudainement Rip. C'est beau le soleil couchant sur une ville à l'aube de la guerre et de la destruction.

Très, répondit Hans._ Oui, c'est très beau_, pensa-t-il en la regardant.

Je me demande si les gens attendent ce qu'il va se passer.

On attend tous, au fond de nous, la guerre et la destruction, répondit Hans.

Dis donc, on dirait que tu commences à devenir bavard, se moqua gentiment Rip.

Hans baissa les yeux, gêné, comme s'il s'était laissé aller à une faute. Rip changea de sujet :

Bon et si on allait danser ? fit-elle joyeusement en se levant sans attendre sa réponse.

Ils firent le chemin inverse de la même manière, en silence. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la voiture et Hans prit lui-même la carte en conduisant pour repérer les divers clubs où Rip pourrait danser. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour en trouver un. La voiture s'arrêta et ils se regardèrent :

Il vaudrait peut-être mieux trouver un hôtel d'abord, comme ça, je pourrais me changer...

Evidemment, la question ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Il baissa les yeux et réfléchit : si jamais il voyait Rip près d'un lit alors qu'il avait les mains dans les poches (où se trouvaient les diverses choses que lui avaient données le Major, il ne pourrait pas vraiment la laisser partir danser dans les bras d'un autre...Il se tourna vers elle puis, lui tendit le carton et désignant la banquette arrière. Rip secoua la tête :

Je ne vais pas me changer là, si ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Tout le monde va me voir et puis c'est trop inconfortable !

Hans ouvrit son manteau :

Sauf si je te couvre, fit-il.

Tu vas regarder, fit-elle obstinément.

_Bien sûr que je vais trouver un moyen d'observer, qui t'as dit que j'étais un bisounours ?_

Non, fit-il cependant.

N'importe quel homme regarderait, rétorqua-t-elle.

Tu crois que je suis n'importe quel homme ? fit-il simplement en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

ooOOoo

Couvre-moi mieux ! Là, on va voir !

Hans ouvrit son manteau plus grand pour masquer entièrement une Rip qui était en train de se déshabiller sur la banquette arrière. Elle enleva sa robe en essayant de se cacher le plus possible elle-même. Le manteau d'Hans était soit réconfortant, mais il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi petit. Le corps de Hans, de plus, était musclé et imposant et semblait être une véritable muraille de chair et d'os entre elle et les autres. Elle retira sa robe et la fit glisser par-terre :

O.K, Hans, tu peux me passer la robe ?

Le Capitaine, tout en essayant de la couvrir toujours autant, prit le carton et le tendit à Rip. Elle le saisit timidement et se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'ombre du manteau. Elle lui était tout de même reconnaissante de l'aider et de l'accompagner alors qu'il ne semblait avoir aucun intérêt pour ce qu'elle faisait.

La jeune femme se débarrassa de son soutien-gorge et en profita pour envoyer son coude dans le menton d'Hans. Celui-ci eut un léger grognement :

Oops ! Je suis désolée Hans, il y a si peu de place, ici, s'excusa bassement Rip.

Mais, en ce moment même, ce n'était pas vraiment sur ses excuses et sa voix qu'il se concentrait. En la regardant parler, son regard était tombé sur...eh bien, sur plus bas. Hans savait bien que Rip n'était pas le genre de femme a avoir beaucoup de poitrine, mais d'un certain côté, ça lui plaisait : il n'aimait pas les femmes avec une poitrine comme des obus. Ce n'était pas très gracieux pensait-il. Et c'était nettement plus... comment dire ? Oui, il y avait bien un mot qui allait, mais il était tellement étrange à penser... Mignon. Exactement, Rip était mignonne. Partout.

Euhm, Hans ? fit le Lieutenant, un peu gênée.

Hum, désolé, dit-il très brièvement avant de détourner le regard aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Rip décida d'ignorer la légère bosse sui se formait sur son pantalon : après tout, c'était un peu normal, elle était en train de se changer presque sous ses yeux et... en fait, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangée plus ça. Ça lui... plaisait qu'Hans veuille la regarder... Elle sourit doucement dans l'ombre de son manteau tandis qu'elle enfilait la robe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le club où les premiers danseurs étaient déjà sur la piste. Rip était magnifique dans sa robe, ses cheveux noirs entièrement libres - Hans avant senti une chaleur bien familière en bas quand il l'avait vue libérer ses cheveux - ses bras entièrement nus, juchée sur des talons assortis à sa robe.

Ils allèrent s'installer au petit bar où ils commandèrent deux vodkas cerise. Rip gardait un oeil attentif sur les danseurs et Hans sur elle et les personnes qui osaient s'approcher ou la regarder.

Cependant, il dut bien laisser sa «protégée» au bras d'un espèce de grand aristocrate absolument péteux... et pervers en plus, il était sûr. Les deux montèrent sur la piste de danse tandis qu'une musique lascive de tango se déclenchait. Hans ne rata une miette pour rien au monde.

L'homme n'était pas très élégant et gracieux, mais il savait mener Rip. Qui elle était gracieuse, élégante et... provocante. Elle bougeait avec une telle sensualité au rythme de la musique comme si le son était en elle, la guidant. Elle virevoltait, faisant voler l'ourlet de sa robe, montrant un peu plus de sa peau délicate et blanche. Hans avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Si belle... Ses bras blancs touchaient à peine l'homme en face d'elle et sa taille se courbait tandis qu'il passait son bras autour de ses reins pour un porter gracieux. C'était sans doute le spectacle le plus sensuel qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Même les Boucher (je parle du graveur ^^) n'égalaient pas tous ces sous-entendus. Il s'imaginait à la place de cet homme qui l'observait avec un tel désir si peu dissimulé. Il imaginait ses bras autour d'elle, il imaginait ses mains blanches sur ses épaules et son corps virevolter pour rejoindre son étreinte passionnée. Il imaginait ses bras passer sur ses reins, caressants pour la soutenir tandis qu'elle renversait la tête en arrière, confiant son corps à ses soins. Il porta son verre de vodka à ses lèvres, mais il était déjà enivré, enivré par Rip, par son Lieutenant, par la personne qu'il devait garder avant sa mort.

La danse s'arrêta. L'homme fit le baise-main à Rip avant de s'en aller demander à une blonde aux gros seins la prochaine danse. Sans doute n'avait-il même pas remarqué à quel point le corps svelte de Rip pouvait être sensuel, sans doute plus que la blonde à qui il allait faire la cour.

Rip revint vers lui, souriante et radieuse et but un autre verre de vodka. Hans la regarda et osa timidement :

Tu m'apprends le tango ?

Elle le regarda, comme si un espoir fou se réalisait. Elle hocha la tête et l'emmena sur la piste où un autre morceau de tango venait juste de commencer.

Rip plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et guida ses mains sur ses hanches fines. Elle le regarda et ils executèrent les premiers pas assez maladroitement. Elle lui disait que faire et executait ses propres pas avec... une grâce plus passionnée. Elle semblait encore plus belle entre ses bras. Un léger sourire faisait briller ses lèvres tandis qu'elle revenait dans ses bras. Il sentait son corps fin et gracile bouger sous ses mains, envoyant des bouffés de chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui demanda de se préparer pour le porter. Leurs corps étaient si proches, ils ne se souciaient pas du monde extérieur, juste de l'autre, du mouvement et de la musique. La musique qui commençait à envahir les veines du Capitaine et le faire bouger plus gracieusement.

La musique s'arrêta trop rapidement.

C'était génial ! Tu danses bien tu sais ? fit Rip en reprenant sa respiration.

Ils revinrent au bar et commandèrent une autre vodka cerise. Ils sirotèrent en silence leur boisson, les yeux fixés dans le vide, revoyant chacun la danse qu'ils venaient de partager. Il était bientôt minuit et Hans commençait à se soucier de l'hôtel où ils allaient dormir quand trois hommes, visiblement déjà bien éméchés s'assirent à côté de Rip. Elle ne se soucia pas d'eux, mais Hans leur jeta un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardaient. Quand se mettraient-ils dans leur petite tête qu'elle LUI appartenait ?! Il avait mit une cage autour d'elle, une laisse autour de son cou, il l'avait fait prisonnière, peu importe si elle aimait ça ou pas.

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis des hommes à côté. Ils commençèrent à interpeller Rip avec un anglais horrible ponctué de «fuck» et «fucking» et autres mots dont il ne voulait même pas savoir le sens. Elle essaya de se débarasser d'eux le plus gentiment possible mais ils étaient entêtés. Ils commencèrent à essayer de la toucher. Il ne put plus tenir.

Au beau milieu d'une chanson de tango, il se leva, sortit son revolver de son holster et tira trois fois, faisant éclater la cervelle des trois hommes sur le comptoir, aspergeant Rip de sang. Tout sembla s'arrêter, sauf la chanson de tango. Il regarda Rip qui le regardait également :

Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, moi, oui, répondit-elle d'une tout petite voix.

Il lui prit la main et la fit se lever alors que les cris des femmes retentissaient enfin dans la salle. Ils s'enfuirent.

ooOOoo

Hans arrêta la voiture devant un grand hôtel et fit signe à Rip de rester là le temps qu'il aille réserver une chambre pour deux. Avant de partir, il voulut lui tendre son revolver, mais elle lui montra sa jarretière où était accroché un pistolet, soit plus petit que celle qu'elle portait normalement, mais assez pour tuer un boeuf. Il sourit doucement et ferma la portière.

Il restait encore une chambre... mais avec seulement un lit double. Hans fut atrocement embarrassé quand il tendit la carte de Milénium au réceptionniste.

Il revint à la voiture pour prendre les sacs et Rip qui était encore tachée de sang. Ils traversèrent le hall et montèrent à leur chambre. Hans ouvrit et fit entrer Rip pour entrer à sa suite. Elle rougit quand elle découvrit le lit double. Hans haussa les épaules :

Je pourrais toujours dormir sur le canapé.

Non, c'est bon, après tout, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux...

Le Capitaine posa les sacs et déclara qu'il avait grand besoin d'une douche. Rip acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, visiblement songeuse.

Hans entra dans l'eau brûlante. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Les images de Rip alors qu'elle dansait, qu'elle essayait les robes repassaient devant ses yeux. Comment diable allait-il faire pour dormir dans le même lit qu'elle sans même la toucher ? Les paroles du Major revinrent encore et encore dans sa tête : _«.. Faîtes l'amour si fous foulez...» _Oserait-il lui dire en face ? Rip, j'ai envie de toi ? Si elle remarquait son besoin d'elle de façon anatomique, comment réagirait-elle ? Il avait beau être un redoutable loup-garou qui avait tué des centaines de personnes sans l'ombre d'un regret, il avait... peur de se faire rejeter. Pas par Rip, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Rip était en train de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux en regardant la nuit. Elle avait aimé danser avec Hans, elle avait aimé le fait que ça lui plaise aussi, elle avait adoré la façon dont il s'était levé pour tuer les trois hommes qui l'embêtaient. Elle l'aurait fait elle-même s'il n'était pas intervenu, mais elle avait aimé le fait qu'il prenne sa défense, elle avait adoré l'expression de haine qui avait traversé son visage pendant qu'il tirait. Elle avait adoré le flot de sang qui avait giclé sur elle et qu'elle essayait d'essuyer avec les mains. Décidément, elle adorait ce week-end, elle adorait sa compagnie, elle... l'adorait. Elle se surprit à rougir en ce mordant la lèvre inférieure... On dirait une adolescente amoureuse d'un de ses profs, se réprimanda-t-elle.

Hans sortit de la salle de bain en boxer noir, les cheveux presque secs, décoiffés et son torse entièrement nu. Il se tourna vers Rip qui, remarquant sa présence s'était tournée vers lui. Elle baissa rapidement, gênée par sa semi-nudité. Il lui montra la douche pour montrer qu'elle était libre. Elle se leva et sembla se diriger vers la salle de bains quand elle s'arrêta en face d'Hans, plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Alors, acte inespéré mais oh combien de fois rêvé, Rip prit les deux bout de son dos et détacha le noeud qui rattachait sa robe, la laissant tomber à ses pieds, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux d'Hans.

Incapable de se contenir plus, il la saisit violemment par la taille, l'attirant à lui, la plaquant avec force contre son torse pour écraser ses lèvres fines sous les siennes. Elle eut à peine le temps d'avoir un hoquet de surprise. Le baiser prit fin presque aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé.

Rip essaya de reprendre sa respiration tandis que l'insatiable Capitaine parcourait déjà sa nuque de ses baisers langoureux. Elle émit un petit gémissement et Hans leva la tête pour voir si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tu n'es pas très bavard, aber tu es un homme d'action ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il eut l'air embarrassé alors elle prit doucement son visage pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser plus doucement sur les lèvres :

Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeais... murmura-t-elle.

Encore assez doucement, elle le prit par les hanches et l'entraîna avec elle à la renverse sur le lit. Ils se regardèrent longuement et Hans l'embrassa à nouveau avec force et passion, incapable de se contenir. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, lui laissant plus de peau à déguster sur sa gorge. Il avait... faim d'elle. Mais il devait à tout prix se contenir et ne pas la mordre. Il ne voulait absolument pas lui faire mal.

Une de ses mains savoura la douceur et la chaleur que sa peau dégageait. Il atteignit assez rapidement son sein gauche, la faisant sursauter. Il eut un petit sourire et elle se détendit, le laissant caresser et masser la chair, sentant son corps s'enflammer en même temps que le sien.

Vu sa façon de réagir, il était clair qu'elle était vierge. Il se demandait même si elle avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un. Cela le réjouit d'un côté, il savait que personne n'avait osé toucher à SA Rip. La jeune femme découvrait donc les plaisirs interdits avec lui... Et il ferrait tout de son côté pour que cela soit inoubliable... Car après ce week-end....Elle n'existerait plus que comme souvenir.

Renouvelant d'ardeur, il embrassa sa poitrine, jouant très doucement avec les petits bouts de chair rose qui s'érigèrent très vite. Rip fermait les yeux, se contenant de sentir ces plaisirs nouveaux, ses cheveux en auréole noire autour d'elle. Au début, elle ne savait pas trop comment se mettre, où poser ses mains et que faire, mais finalement, le plaisir avait prit le dessus et elle avait posé ses mains sur les épaules d'Hans où elle pouvait sentir ses muscles bouger sous sa peau. C'était... aphrodisiaque, tout comme ses mains qui semblaient être partout. Elles étaient à peine posées sur sa maigre poitrine que déjà, elles partaient sur ses hanches et son ventre. Elle commençait à sentir le désir d'Hans se faire plus pressant contre sa jambe et son propre bas ventre était en feu. Malgré son âge, Rip n'avait jamais vraiment pensé plus que ça au sexe. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de désir, la danse comblait tous les besoins que son corps pouvait ressentir et à Milénium, la seule personne a ne lui avoir jamais vraiment plue était Hans et elle avait toujours eut beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer être la personne qui lui plaisait.

Sa main droite descendit lentement, très lentement vers son bas-ventre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pleine d'appréhension, personne ne l'avait jamais touchée... là. Hans sembla remarquer son trouble et releva la tête. Il lui sourit un peu et s'arrêta :

Ne t'inquiète pas, Rip... Ce n'est que moi...

Elle eut un pauvre sourire et se força à se détendre alors le bout des doigts du Capitaine frôlaient son endroit le plus intime. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise à la sensation. Hans leva les yeux et eut un petit sourire en coin. C'était étrange mais pas désagréable, au contraire... D'un mouvement des hanches, elle invita Hans à poursuivre. Celui-ci lui obéit et après quelques minutes, il la sentit prête. La jeune fille passa ses bras sous les siens pour encercler son dos et le serrer contre elle tandis qu'il se positionnait. Un coup de hanches suffit. Rip se mordit avec force la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il fallait dire qu'Hans était musclé et épais... partout. Il la serra également contre elle, passant doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et mordillant gentiment son oreille pour la réconforter. Les mots ne lui venaient pas vraiment à l'esprit et de toutes manières, pourrait-il les lui dire ?

Puis, après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le Capitaine se demanda s'il pourrait continuer à rester en elle sans bouger, le corps de la jeune fille commença à se détendre et même à répondre. Il lui lança un regard et, d'un mouvement de tête, elle l'incita à poursuivre. Il se mit donc à aller et venir en elle, tout d'abord, doucement : il ne voulait pas la blesser, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Jamais. La jeune femme semblait d'ailleurs lui en être reconnaissante. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure et Hans alla de plus en plus vite en elle. Ses petits gémissements... l'excitaient. Il adorait l'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait et son nom avait, dans sa bouche, un fort pouvoir aphrodisiaque. Les mains d'Hans allèrent à nouveau se promener le long de la frêle silhouette de son amante et celles de Rip griffaient le dos du Capitaine : cela ne semblait pas lui faire mal... au contraire. Elle rit un peu quand elle entendit un léger grognement de plaisir. _Un vrai loup_, pensa-t-elle.

Le plaisir, cependant, qu'il lui donnait et qu'elle prenait avidement lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle n'avait jamais été soumise à une sensation d'une telle force ! Sa respiration était presque sifflante et c'était comme si sa peau était à vif : chaque contact semblait l'envoyer au septième ciel !

Très tôt, l'apogée de leur désir explosa. Ils virent tous les deux à quelques secondes prêt, le nom de l'autre sur les lèvres.

Epuisés, ils se séparèrent doucement, roulant sur le lit, l'un toujours dans les bras de l'autre... Ils mirent quelques seconde à sortir du nuage où ils étaient montés... Puis, ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Les yeux de Rip se baissèrent. Elle retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit :

La nuit sera longue, lui promis-t-elle tandis qu'il la prenait à nouveau dans ses bras.

Et la nuit fut longue. Hans ne voulait pas la laisser partir. L'ombre de la mort prochaine de la jeune fille le hantait et c'était seulement lorsque la passion et son amour pour elle le surmontaient qu'il pouvait enfin oublier qu'il allait la perdre très bientôt. Son insouciance le réjouissait également... ça l'aidait à oublier...

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, il plut sur Londres. Les rues étaient grises et les parapluies défilaient... Rip regardait la pluie gâcher son dernier jour. Hans lui avait proposé d'aller voir un musée, mais elle ne comprenait pas grand chose à l'anglais et les tableaux l'ennuyaient. Elle préférait la sculpture.

Ils avaient fait venir le petit déjeuner dans leur chambre et avaient fait la grasse matinée, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit. Ils se tenaient, à présent, nus, devant la fenêtre... Hans était en train de coiffer avec référence les longs cheveux de son amante tandis qu'elle parlait presque toute seule :

La mission est un peu ratée, mais le Major nous pardonnera. De toutes manières, Londres sera détruite, qu'on s'en doute ou pas. Je suis contente d'avoir passé ce week-end avec toi... Tu sais... ça faisait longtemps que je.... enfin, tu vois ? Que je t'aimais.

Moi aussi, fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Elle eut un grand sourire. Il adora ce sourire à la minute où il le vit. Le doux visage de sa Rip était si illuminé, si tendre, si sensuel. Il lui répondit par un petit sourire. Les yeux de la demoiselle se baissèrent. Elle rit encore un peu et fit :

Hans, tu aurais du me dire, tu sais ?

Il regarda ailleurs, visiblement gêné :

Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on dit facilement.

Après la nuit qu'on vient de passer, tu n'oserai pas me dire que tu es encore en forme pour continuer ? fit-elle en s'étirant.

Puis, elle se glissa lentement sur les genoux d'Hans où l'attendait le sceptre de son désir. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement avant de lui murmurer un doux «je t'aime». Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et ils recommencèrent...

ooOOoo

La voiture se gara sur le parking de Milénium avec le soleil couchant. Hans sortit en premier et ouvrit la portière de Rip pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Puis, il se chargea de leurs sacs tandis qu'elle se faisait accueillir par Zorin, le Dok, le Major et quelques goules. Le Major ne lui demanda pas une fois comment s'était passée sa mission :

Alors, ce veek-end, s'est-il bien passé ? Fous fous êtes amusés ? demanda-t-il en revanche.

C'était gé-ni-al ! Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une ville qui va se faire détruire et qui ne le sait même pas ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera encore plus belle détruite ! fit Rip, enthousiaste.

Je l'espère ! Je l'espère !

Ils rentrèrent dans le zeplin et le Major convoqua Hans tandis que le Lieutenant partait dans ses quartiers se reposer et retrouver son arme chérie.

Alors, Hans ? Mission accomplie ?

Pour les renseignements, j'ai bien peur que non.

Le reste ?

Eh bien... Hans se sentit rougir.

Le Major ne put s'empêcher de rire.

C'est tant mieux ! On peut dire que mission est accomplie ! Allez fous reposer, Hans... Et passer la dernière nuit afec Rip... Demain soir, elle sera partie...

Le Capitaine salua et partit. Une boule dans la gorge.

ooOOoo

Rip, Hans et quelques membres de Milénium sortirent sur la piste où l'hélicoptère venait d'atterir.

La jeune femme avait retrouvé son costume masculin et son arme. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins belle aux yeux d'Hans. Elle avait le charme d'un condamné à mort. Sur son dos, un maigre sac et sur son épaule, son arme. Elle fit quelques pas dans la nuit, vers son hélicoptère.

Hans lui prit la main. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les yeux des autres membres de Milénium. Elle lui sourit et se sépara de lui : elle avait hâte de remplir sa mission.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de l'hélicoptère. Là, il l'embrassa encore avec plus de passion. Elle rit un peu de cet élan sentimental. Elle ne savait pas que c'était leur dernier baiser. Rip monta dans l'hélicoptère et il démarra à nouveau. Avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, il lui cria, pour couvrir le bruit des hélices :

Rip ! Je t'aime !

Moi aussi je t'aime Hans ! cria-t-elle. Au revoir !

Un léger «adieu» passa sur ses lèvres. La porte se referma. L'hélicoptère s'envola, éloignant sa bien-aimée de lui. Il se détourna pour ne pas pleurer.

Il admira, sur les grands écrans de Milénium, sa belle tuer chanter et danser. Il l'admira combattre Alucard dans un combat dont il savait déjà l'issue. Il l'admira faire face au démon. Il l'admira se faire tuer pour Milénium, pour lui. Il l'admira tandis qu'elle regardait l'immonde créature boire son propre sang après avoir retourné son arme contre elle. Il l'admira agoniser. Il admira sa beauté tandis qu'elle poussait son dernier soupir.

Il tendit son verre de champagne avec les autres et lui souhaita un bon voyage jusqu'au Wahlala. Il lui dit «au revoir» cette fois-ci avec les autres. Il vida son verre d'un trait, ne sentant même pas les effets de l'alcool sur son corps. Il écrasa son verre dans sa main avant d'en jeter les morceaux dans son dos. La tristesse était insoutenable. Pourquoi doit-on s'unir à la personne qu'on aime avant de la regarder mourir, impuissant.

Elle a parfaitement accompli sa mission, fit le Major, fier de lui.

Cette fois-ci, Hans ne dit rien parce que la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre son. Et parce qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, dans l'ombre de son manteau.

- _Je te vengerai, mon amour_, pensa le Capitaine, espérant qu'elle l'entende.


End file.
